1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an air cleaner of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Air cleaners for motorcycle engines are well known. One air cleaner structure for a motorcycle is shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2537385. In the shown air cleaner, a clean room and a dirty room are arranged in a widthwise direction of a vehicle with a flat plate air cleaner element disposed therebetween. Air is sucked from a rearward direction of a motorcycle via a rearwardly extending intake duct. The air passes into the dirty room, through the air cleaner element, into the clean room, then to the engine.
When an air cleaner is constructed, as in the above-described conventional example, a capacity/size of the dirty room and a length/size of the intake duct all add to the size of the air cleaner in the lengthwise direction of the motorcycle. In order to have an air cleaner which functions sufficiently, a side face of the air cleaner, including the dirty room and the intake duct, is extended in length, thereby making the air cleaner bulky in construction.